Story Of Gisela
by XxCatyXx
Summary: Three new students come to Fort High, and suddenly they've taken an interest in Gisela and her friend Maya...Sorry i have no idea how to do a summary :D my first fanfic ever. i'll update summary when i think of something better to say


Ok this is my first story ever!! So yeaaa haha. I suck at writing. Lol anyways here's the story.(oh and if I get my there's wrong don't be 2 angry!!:D)

"Are you sure you don't wanna go see them? I mean cmon Gisela they're really, really hot." "No" …."But Gisela" Maya said in a whiny voice. "Seriously Maya I don't know what's so hot about them, there so fucking pale it looks like they've been under a rock their whole life" I said annoyed, so Maya went on and on about how I was wrong and that there really hot. Whatever.

I bet you want to know who "There" is, huh? Well these Three guys moved here from Italy, Their names are Alexander, Mason and Tom (Seriously his name is Tom) All the girls at my school are sluts with no tastes in guys so they go crazy over them. I'm sad to say my friend, Maya, is the same way. "Dude Maya you need to shut the fuck up! I'm not going to go look at them." She finally shut her mouth and looked over at me.

"If you come with me to talk with them I'll give you my Tokio Hotel poster" Maya said with a smirk…Fuck she knew my weak point. I mean hello Those guys have good music and it helps that there fucking smoking Germany hot!..I guess it won't kill me to go with Maya to look at the gay pale guys. "Fine but I want the poster straight after were done lookin at em. You got it?"

"Sure, sure now come on we gotta go see the yummy new students!!" she squealed. Then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway. As we finally got to the classroom the fags were in..as I suspected it was packed with sluts..I mean girls. "Awww I guess we can't see them I'll try again tomorrow." "Wait" I thought. That meant no Tokio Hotel Poster.

"Hey" I yelled as everyone looked at me including Alexander, Mason and Tom (Pfft tom hahaha). Which I ignored "You skanks leave before I make you leave!" In around fifteen seconds all the girls were gone and the guys all had stunned expressions. (oh did I forget to mention I have a really bad reputation?) Sighing I looked at Maya "There problem solved the fags are yours." I turned to the door to wait for Maya to talk to them so I could get my Tokio Hotel poster (squeal.

"G-G-Gisela don't leave stay by me" she said panicked. "I'm not leav "Gisela, huh what a pretty name" One second the taller of the three, who I think was Mason, was sitting the next he's right in front of me. Surprised I fell backwards, He then grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him. I heard Maya gasp in the backround, "W.T.F" I thought. "So Gisela how can I thank you properly for saving me and my brothers from all those fan girls? I thought we wouldn't be able to leave for another hour." Mason said with a smile.

"Hey you gayfish don't touch me and I didn't do it for you so don't thank me I would have gladly let them stay if a Tokio Hotel poster wasn't in the picture!" I said angrily as I wiggled out of his grasp. "Gayfish.." I Heard Tom say as he started to laugh. I glared at Tom then looked back at Mason "So what you take track or something, how the fuck are you so fast??"

When Mason was about to answer I heard Maya gasp so I looked at her, "OH Crap I got to go I forgot that my Cousins from Texas were coming, oh and Gisela I'll bring the poster tomorrow" "Really? That's too bad I wanted to get to know you, your really cute" said Alexander. Omg I had totally forgotten he was in the room. She blushed brighter than a apple, I just rolled my eyes took Mayas hand and forced her out of the room as she stuttered and said thank you. "Well then I guess we will see you cuties tomorrow then" Mason said as he winked. "Not likely" I yelled as we walked away.

"Omg Omg Omg he said I was cute, Alexander did omg just wait till I tell Becky she'll be so jealous!!" "Jezz maya sometimes I wonder why im your friend" I said as I watched her bounce up and down. "Its cuz you love me hehe" "Whatever I'm going home, have fun with your cousins." I said as I started to walk towards my home. Looking back I noticed she hadn't heard me and was still jumping up and down….Weirdo…

"Mom I'm home" I yelled as I went upstairs. "Ok" I heard her giggle and a deep laugh..shes with another guy. "sigh" What a day, being caught by a Gayfish, not getting my poster, and moms with another guy. Lovely

Ok oK ok I know it sucked but this is just the plot chapter the rest are gonna be better. Haha if u didn't know I love love love tokio hotel!! :D

So yea review if you want to hopefully I'll update soon


End file.
